An example of floor apparatuses installed in theaters and the like is shown in FIG. 4. Such a floor apparatus 50 comprises a lift 53 liftably mounted on a base 51 via lifting jacks 52, and an audience gallery 55 provided above the lift 53 via a rotating device 54.
The audience gallery 55 comprises a plurality of support bases 61 having a seat surface 57 on which seats 56 are mounted on one selective surface thereof and a carpeted surface 60 to which carpet 58 is applied on the other selective surface thereof, and a passage base 63 (for example, a carpet is applied to the surface thereof) provided between the support bases 61.
Each of these support bases 61 is rotatably provided about the center axis of rotation 64.
The rotating device 54 comprises a rotating motor 65 installed on the lift 53, a plurality of driving pulleys 67 fixed to the output shaft 66 of the rotating motor 65, an inverted shaft 68 fixed to and spanned between both support bases 61 and provided along the center axis of rotation 64, and an inverted pulleys 71 linked with the driving pulleys 67 via transmission belts 70 and fixed to the inverted shaft 68.
In such a floor apparatus 50, the rotating motor 65 drives the driving pulleys 67, this drive force is transmitted through the transmission belts 70 to rotate the inverted pulleys 71, which in turn rotates the support bases 61 by 180.degree. about the inverted shaft 68 (the center axis of rotation 64).
With the operation of the floor apparatus 50 described above, the use of either the seat surface 57 or the carpeted surface 60 is selected according to the events in theaters.
In the floor apparatus 50 described above, however, even if the floor surfaces may be selected by rotating the support bases 61, the versatility of the floor surfaces to the events is lowered because such a floor apparatus has no mechanisms to rotate the passage base 63.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a floor apparatus which can solve the above problem.